


love you, goodbye

by taiyakeo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHY, i love ashy so deeply hehehe, written for ashy's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyakeo/pseuds/taiyakeo
Summary: Yachi's worried about not being of use to anyone at all. Nishinoya, on the other side of the world, is there to convince her otherwise.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Yachi Hitoka, hehe future slash, if you squint
Kudos: 15





	love you, goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raysoftwilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysoftwilight/gifts).



Use before. Best before. 

There is an expiration date to all human life. There is expiration date to the worth of human life, and to Yachi, this is the most terrifying thing. She has no idea when she'll reach her peak, and, even more horrifying--What if she already has, and she's taken everything for granted? What if she's cruising along, saving her energy to have the time of her life, but she's just making everything worse? And, if she's already hit her peak, doesn't that mean that she's wasting the time of the people around her? 

It's reaching the end of the week, and she lies awake, tossing and turning. The sheets are too warm, but if she kicks them off, she'll be too cold. Hypothetically, if she were to cover half her body with the sheets, she should be half-warm and half-cold, which adds up to the perfect temperature. In practice, however, it just means half of her is roasting and half of her is freezing. 

She picks her phone up, glancing at the screen. She's tired from all the thinking, but it's the kind of tired where she still can't sleep, but too tired to concentrate properly. 

She finds herself texting Nishinoya, for some reason, not expecting him to reply, but he does within a minute of her sending her message. Concerning, given that it's two am. 

nishinoya-senpai: _y r u up_

_can't sleep,_ she texts. 

She nearly drops her phone on her face, fumbling with it in the air as her ringtone (a stupid peppy song she forgot to delete from her high school days) blasts from its speaker. She accidentally hits "accept", though she'd been planning to decline the call and say she wouldn't be able to talk. 

"Why can't you sleep?" Nishinoya's voice is too bright, too energetic for the current time. 

"I'm, um… Thinking too much." She decides that if she lies, he'll be able to hear it in her voice. She checks that the camera isn't on, just in case. "Why are you awake, Nishinoya-senpai?" 

"I'm overseas. Didn't you hear from the rest? Didn't you see my pictures?" 

"I haven't been able to check social media much, so I didn't see them. Sorry, Nishinoya-senpai." She's slightly sheepish; she really hasn't had that much time and feels guilty for not knowing what her old clubmates are doing.

"Ahhh… Why haven't you? Too busy studying?" Then, before she can say anything, "Nerd."

Her jaw drops, and he laughs at her shocked silence. "I'm kidding! Don't take that seriously. Geez, you're still so serious about everything. Is college really stressing you out? Aren't you supposed to have more time?" 

"I'm trying to study more," she explains. "For my future, you know? I don't wanna…" She winces. "Touch wood, I can't afford to fail." 

He goes silent. "You won't fail. You work hard."

"I'm just worried, Nishinoya-senpai." She doesn't know why she started the conversation, and she's beginning to contemplate faking a blackout so she doesn't have to continue it, but she'd be too guilty about that. "About not doing well. I planned everything, but if that plan doesn't go well then I might… I don't know." 

"No need to worry." His voice is gently exasperated. She can't believe he's still taking her seriously. "Listen, I'm literally goofing around all the time. You think I'm worried? Everything's gonna work out. Worst case, I bring you along with me and we travel the entire world."

"I may just take you up on that." She laughs, then realises he may not be joking. 

It doesn't sound that bad, anyway, and she lets herself imagine it for a moment.

"The Yacchan I know won't give up, though. I know you'll become really successful! It's senpai's intuition, y'know?" 

There's something soothing about it, the way he says it without hesitation, and she feels a little of the tension in her head leaving her. It's not fully believable, but… It's a little better. for now. 

"Are you sleepy yet?" Nishinoya asks.

"Uh… How did you know?" 

"Senpai's intuition. Nah, actually, I heard you yawn." 

She's mortified.

"Goodbye, Nishinoya-senpai. Have fun on your vacation." 

"Bye bye!" She can almost hear him waving, and she laughs. He's smacked his phone out of his hand like that before. 

"Bye bye…" She looks for the "end call" button, and absentmindedly says "love you." 

She only realises she's said it when he replies with a cheerful "Love you too, Yacchan!", and then the call's ended. 

She doesn't sleep much, but this time the feeling in her chest is no longer fear.


End file.
